


By Your Side

by MagdyelTheFateWeaver



Series: Soulmate&Sparkmate [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship, GrimFire, Introspection, M/M, Regret, Romance, Soulmates, Team as Family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdyelTheFateWeaver/pseuds/MagdyelTheFateWeaver
Summary: Aquel en el que te lastima alejarte demasiado de tu Alma Gemela (Sparkmate) tras encontrarse





	By Your Side

_“Podría ser peor…”_  
Contempló filosóficamente Grimlock, desde su paranoicamente asegurada prisión en el rincón más oscuro y profundo de su procesador.  
_“Al menos no resultó una Deceptidamisela en Apuros…La mayoría del tiempo…”_  
¿Y no era aquella una ironía de las buenas?: Grimlock, antiguo Comandante de la Vanguardia Primal, campeón invicto de las fosas gladiatoriales de Kaon, Comandante de los universalmente temidos Dynobots – ¿Dinobots? –, alegre genocida de Decepticons, Berzerker Autobot con un conteo de muertos que ponía al de todas las generaciones de Wreckers juntas en vergüenza…  
Atado a un máximo de 75 km de uno de los Decepticons más inofensivos y propensos a accidentes que jamás agraciara la facción púrpura…  
Grimlock, tras tanto tiempo procesando sus propias fallas sin la presión añadida de rendirle cuentas a nadie, podía reconocer que sus cuestionables decisiones en la Tierra ameritaban una muy atrasada justicia kármica.  
_Slag, Snarl, Sludge…_  
_Swoop_  
Sus nombres aun dolían, pero era un dolor bueno  
Uno que, al despertar de su recarga cada nuevo ciclo en medio de los Scavengers, le recordaba a diario lo que no quería volver a perder.  
Su nueva vida a bordo de la Weak Anthropic Principle era cualquier cosa menos glamorosa, pero eso era lo menos importante.  
Grimlock jamás había sido un Mech de sensibilidades delicadas.  
Mientras hubiera Energon para el ciclo, un par de imbéciles que descuartizar cada puñado de años luz, y la WAP no se cayera a pedazos sobre sus cabezas en medio del espacio, entonces todo estaría bien para el Dynobot…  
Una risa curiosamente similar al canto de un ave, seguida de cerca por tres pares de pedes, una sufrida letanía de maldiciones, el eco de disparos y chillidos asustados interrumpieron los pensamientos del Autobot.  
Ah, así que ahí estaba el resto  
Ya se habían tardado en iniciar sus shenanigans matutinas  
Volteando la esquina del corredor que llevaba a la habitación de Grimlock, Misfire apareció volando a una velocidad poco recomendable en interiores. Los que sea que el Seeker borgoña hubiera hecho esta vez, se las había arreglado para atraer la atención de los otros MUY eficientemente. Aun riendo, Misfire se lanzó de cabeza a través de la enorme tela con que cubrió los destrozos en la puerta ocasionados por la visita impromptu de Fortress Maximus, y aterrizó limpiamente en el regazo de un – internamente – divertido Grimlock.  
—Hey, Grimmsy—Trinó alegremente el Decepticon, estirando el cuello para dirigirse directamente al visor del Autobot—Hermosa mañana, ¿Huh?  
Muy pocos se habían atrevido a dirigirse con tal familiaridad a Grimlock, incluso cuando aún era considerado un Mecha “normal”, si bien excesivamente agresivo.  
Misfire era todo lo contrario a él  
El Seeker posado en su regazo, un nacido en guerra, nunca conoció la cultura de su gente, jamás vio las Esferas de Vos ni aprendió su lengua primaria más allá de los rudimentos más básicos.  
Jamás fue nada más que la decepción de su escuadrón…  
A veces Grimlock se preguntaba si no debería avergonzarse, recibiendo tan descaradamente las confidencias que Misfire le hacía a lo que asumía era el marco casi vacío de su Sparkmate.  
Pero, Grimlock jamás había negado ser un Mech egoísta, así que ¿Qué era otro clavo en su ataúd? Sus propias cavilaciones al aprender más y más acerca del Decepticon que Primus le había predestinado no eran nada halagüeñas hacia sí mismo:  
_¿Misfire habría actuado diferente, de haberlo conocido antes de Garrus-9?_  
_¿Le habría temido?_  
_¿Le habría odiado?_  
Tras la intervención del así llamado “Gran Arquitecto”, Grimlock ya no tenía los medios de preguntarle directamente al mismo Misfire lo que verdaderamente pensaba acerca de su sanguinario pasado. Los Scavengers lo habían adoptado como uno de los suyos más tras despertarlo en Clemecy a instancias del Seeker; pero desde que los esfuerzos de Misfire en “rehabilitar” al Dynobot comenzaron a rendir frutos, los otros tendían a mantener una respetuosa distancia cuando no era Grimlock quien iniciaba las interacciones.  
_¿Cambiarían las cosas si un buen día Grimlock despertaba completamente libre de la influencia del “Gran Arquitecto”?_  
_¿Misfire también se alejaría paulatinamente de él, dolor en la Spark o no?_  
_¿Tendrían que volver a empezar?_  
Grimlock no lo sabía; pero, clavando su propia mirada escarlata en los gentiles ópticos de Misfire, se atrevió a alentar la esperanza de que, lacerante dolor en la Spark o no, el Seeker no huiría de él.  
Y si lo hacía, pues…Los T-Rex eran depredadores naturales.  
_Y esta era una presa que Grimlock – merecedor de un final feliz o no – **no** estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar…_


End file.
